This invention relates to a tape player, and more particularly, to a tape player for playing cartridge type tapes which utilizes a particularly simple and reliable mechanism.
Small sized, lightweight, and thus portable, tape players have recently become popular, particularly ones which operate in stereo. Thus, the user can carry one in his pocket and enjoy listening to tapes while wearing headphones. Such portable tape players are continuously being reduced in size and weight. At present, they are about the same size as the cartridge case which holds the tape cartridge.
When a tape player is miniaturized, it is particularly important that the construction of the tape player is simplified but its operability and convenience is not reduced.
Some portable tape players have been reduced in size and weight but are not as easily operable nor as conveniently used. For example, they often fail to have mechanisms for easy operation of the tapes like a full automatic tape stop detection mechanism. Other portable tape players have such mechanisms for easy operation but are not sufficiently reduced in size and weight.